


so long, my love

by beauterosee



Series: money can't buy happinness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Letters, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Possibly Unrequited Love, and sad, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauterosee/pseuds/beauterosee
Summary: Steve made his choice, it was time for you to make yours
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: money can't buy happinness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	so long, my love

_My love,_

_By the time you find this letter, I will be gone. Just like you wanted me to be. I know you were trying to not hurt my feelings by not saying anything, but I’m not blind. Truth is that your silence broke me more than your words ever could have. I don’t blame you though. You did your best to love me for the longest you were able to, and for that, I am forever grateful to you. You brought me back to life when I was ready to give up. You showed me that I had so many more things in store for me, and I will forever be grateful that I got to live those moments with you. Everything has an ending, I suppose. This one is ours, and mine. I don’t think there can ever be a me without you by my side anymore. Please don’t blame yourself for this. You did nothing wrong and I want you to know that you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I won’t be in pain anymore, it’s time for me to finally give up. I hope you find someone who can be for you what you were to me, my everything. I hope anyone who will ever have the chance to be loved by you realizes how lucky they are. You deserve to be happy, and I’m sorry I wasn’t enough._

_I love you more than anything_

_So long, my love_

_-your angel_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after taking two shots of vodka fdjvneds, I might be posted another part to add more context. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
